


Under His Foot

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [29]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, CBT, Cuckolding, D/s, Drag, Edging, Fishnets, Forced Orgasms, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pain Kink, Restraints, Stockings, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Teasing, corsets, foot worship, pain play, stilettos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 11: StockingsGreg wanted to see just how aroused Alex got around fishnet stockings.
Relationships: Alex Horne/OFC, Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Under His Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'stockings', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)
> 
> Late, again, but a lot down to deciding how to run this, and also titles are super hard omg.

Alex whimpered, struggling for once against the cuffs binding his hands behind his back and to his ankles, leaving him unable to escape. He dared not look up at Greg, because if he did, he'd remember just how he looked tonight, and he wasn't sure he could cope with that, not if he was meant to be trying not to come. 

The fishnet stockings had been bad enough, and as Alex was staring down at his crotch, he could see Greg's large stockinged foot teasing his cock mercilessly, and the sensation of the fishnets was making it irresistible. 

But of course Greg never did anything by halves, so on top of the fishnets there was a leather corset, and some absolutely killer heels he'd since slipped off after poking and stamping on his poor battered cock. 

The sound of his wife laughing caught Alex's attention, and he looked up to see Greg laughing as well, being reminded of what he was wearing, and seeing him holding his phone.

"Ahh, there's his cute little face. I was wondering if I'd have to force it out of him. See how desperate he is already? It's really very funny. He's so easy to tease," Greg said.

A shiver went down Alex's spine at that moment as he realised what was happening. His wife was seeing this. _His wife was seeing this._ This had been negotiated as a possibility, of course, but to realise it was actually happening was very much A Lot. And it just made him harder. 

Greg raised his foot then and probed a toe into Alex's mouth. "Go on, then, show your wife how much you love fishnets."

If Alex hadn't been overstimulated before, he very much was now. Tastes and textures combined in a way that made his body so aroused he came without warning, doing his best not to bite down on his master's foot. And that was without the extra pressure of Greg's other foot, now in a stiletto, pressing down into his groin.

"Oh, man, I did not expect him to come that quickly. What a pathetic little man," Greg said with a laugh. Alex could hear Rachel laughing too. He blushed bright red and hung his head in shame, his cock still wanting to come again. 

"I’m sorry, sir, I'm so sorry," Alex murmured as Greg pushed his foot into his face and then rubbed it all over his body. Alex was so wired his whole body ached. 

"Think I should push him a little further, Rach? He's still hard as fuck, and you did want me to wear him out, after all," Greg said. 

"Oh yeah, he's still squirming, he can take a little more," Rachel said.

Greg pushed his foot into his groin and Alex gasped. "Yeah, the little shit needs a bit more pain before I'm done with him. Did you want him to be able to stand at the end of this or not, Rach?"

"What does he need to stand for? He's gonna be done then he's gonna sleep all night like a good boy. And you're driving him home, right? So wear him out, Greg, keep going till you hit his limits. I'll leave you to it so he can tell me all about it when he gets home," Rachel said.

"Sure thing, Rach. Have a great night with your girlfriend," Greg said.

"Oh, I will. She eats pussy so much better than he does. Night, Greg," Rachel said.

Alex tried not to make a sound as he listened to Greg finishing the call. Rachel's final humiliation had just made him fully erect again, and his cock was leaking already. God, he was so weird to be enjoying this so much, and hearing her tell Greg how bad he was at sex thrilled him as much as it felt awful. 

"Well, boy, guess we'd better keep going. Can't disobey the Mistress now, can I?" Greg said, poking the heel of the shoe into Alex's cock until Alex was coming hard again, pulling against the restraints. It took all his strength not to make a sound.

Greg laughed, and Alex simply let the sensations wash over him. Then Greg's shoe was suddenly in his face and Alex understood what he had to do. 

"Get that mouth working, boy. I'll not have you messing up my gorgeous shoes," Greg said. 

Alex licked, tasting his own come on his tongue as Greg's stockinged foot rubbed against his chest, his chest hair getting taught in the stockings and pulling in painful ways. 

"Fucking weirdo. No wonder your wife gets me to take care of you when you're like this. No decent woman should have to put up with your weird kinks," Greg said.

Alex whimpered as Greg's foot once again poked at his cock. He knew he was nowhere near his limits yet. He had a long way to go before he was completely spent, and Greg's sadistic laugh told him there was going to be far worse to come. His cock hardened in anticipation. 


End file.
